A train control system is classified into two main systems, namely, a fixed block system and a moving block system. The fixed block system controls the interval between trains by means of physically fixed blocking. The moving block system controls the interval between trains by continuously moving a block section in accordance with the relative speeds and positions of the trains.
One example of conventional techniques for the moving block system is the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, each car requests allocation of a dynamic occupied section (which means a travel range in which the car is allowed to freely travel in both directions such as up and down directions, and this travel range changes with traveling of the car) based on the position of the car. Then, the allocation request from each car is checked against a travel path occupation status management table, and based on a result of the check, a dynamic occupied section is allocated to each car. The dynamic occupied section thus allocated is transmitted to each car. Each car controls the speed of the car in accordance with the dynamic occupied section thus allocated.
Another example of the conventional techniques for the moving block system is a technique disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1. In the technique disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1, as for a control of the interval between trains, a base unit on the ground receives train position information detected by a train, and configures a course necessary for the traveling of the train based on the received train position information. Then, the base unit searches for conditions that cause obstructions (such as a train traveling ahead, a system boundary, and the end of the path) in the traveling to the terminal of the course. Then, the base unit calculates the farthest position (stop limit) that the train can travel to, and transmits a result of the calculation to the train. As for a control of the course within a station yard, the train position information is associated with a section that is equivalent to a track circuit (corresponding to a unit for the detection of the presence of a train on a track in the fixed block system). Thus, a logic of the conventional fixed block system is adopted. As a method for preparing the logic of the conventional fixed block system, for example, a technique disclosed in Patent Document 2 may be mentioned.